<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Замок Дерзости by essilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608569">Замок Дерзости</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt'>essilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knightfall (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи находит Маргариту в Шато-Гайар.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Louis of France/Margaret of Burgundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Замок Дерзости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луи не знает, как долго умирала Маргарита, прежде чем он нашел ее, — знает только, что долго.</p><p>Луи — воин и палач, он умеет наносить такие раны — чтобы смерть кралась медленно, обнюхивала жертву, давала ей время испытать страх и сожаление, переполниться ими; кто умеет это в Шато-Гайар?</p><p>Кровь еще капает — на руки Луи, на ледяной, присыпанный гнилой соломой пол: черная в черноте ночи, веселая, жаркая бургундская кровь, которую не выстудили даже тюремные стены. Зря он увез Маргариту из Бургундии, южанам место на юге — разве вся его жизнь не доказательство этому?</p><p>Воздух над ним дрожит, Луи машет свободной рукой — на другой лежит Маргарита: гонит прочь ангелов, сошедших за сестрой. Шелест крыл, будто ропот, взывает к Отцу Небесному.</p><p>— Не отдам, не отдам, — твердит Луи, скрипит зубами, прижимает легкое, еще податливое тело к груди и слышит, как скрежещут цепи.</p><p>Каково ей было здесь одной — под зарешеченным небом? Она звала его, Луи? В Шато-Гайар толстые стены, они хранят молчание обо всем — о планах полководцев, о смертях, о проклятиях, о мольбах и стонах.</p><p>— Его возвел Ричард Львиное Сердце, — слышит Луи голос матери.</p><p>— Король-крестоносец?</p><p>Рука матери ложится ему на макушку.</p><p>— Всего за два года, Луи! Это и сейчас немыслимо, а тогда это была неслыханная дерзость, потому-то замок так и называется — Шато-Гайар, Замок Дерзости.</p><p>Издали Шато-Гайар восхищает и очаровывает — грозная крепость опоясала скалистый остров, стража Сены, и Луи смотрит, не отрываясь, на круглые башни и синие на синем флаги…</p><p>Изнутри Шато-Гайар — львиная пасть. Он смыкает челюсти-ворота только один раз, чтобы размолоть кости и дух жертвы и не выпустить больше. Главная башня — как колодец.</p><p>— Почему он дал ему французское имя?</p><p>— Чтобы французы поняли его послание.</p><p>Луи кивает.</p><p>— Ричард ведь не был южанином, — важно замечает он.</p><p>— Нет, но южанкой была его мать.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>Сена отражается в глазах матери, и они похожи на заливные луга — синева в густой зелени, карие прожилки напоминают одеревенелые стебли, прорезающие травяной покров.</p><p>— Нет. Но его жена Беренгария была как я.</p><p>— Из Наварры?</p><p>Отец закаляет его тело. Луи храбр, но железная воля отца подавляет людей, землю и самого Бога. Мать пестует душу Луи — свое редкое умение видеть краски и жизнь повсюду она вдыхает в первенца, как величайший дар. Наварра, которой полны рассказы матери, расцвечена ярко: маки в изумрудных полях, лазурь и воздух, прозрачный и такой густой от разнотравья, что его можно пить. </p><p>Наварра из воспоминаний одного ребенка становится Наваррой другого.</p><p>— Она была храброй, эта Беренгария?</p><p>— Она много путешествовала в неспокойное время. Для этого женщине нужна немалая храбрость, Луи. Все южане отважны, и мы с тобой тоже.</p><p>— Разве Филипп и Шарль не южане?</p><p>Братья не в счет. Жанна в его воспоминаниях смеется, и над ней летает ветер. В Шато-Гайар нет даже сквозняка, крылья ангелов стихли, стоячий воздух смердит отчаянием и виной. Смерть, что Луи посеял, проросла на младенческой крови и, как печать, положила ему на плечи стены, башни, крыши и покрыла знаменами.</p><p>— Нет, милый, Филипп и Шарль не южане. — Мать перестает смеяться. — Когда станешь королем, Луи, правь хорошо.</p><p>— Разве отец правит дурно?</p><p>По заливным дугам будто прокатывается рябь от порыва ветра. Между бровями у матери залегают морщины — две острые, глубокие отметины, как шрамы, на юном лбу. Ей немногим больше двадцати — столько, сколько Луи сейчас.</p><p>— Нет. Но всегда стремись стать лучше.</p><p>— А если у меня не получится?</p><p>— Все равно стремись. Дерзай, Луи.</p><p>Кровь перестала, густеет и стынет, пахнет железом. Маргарита коченеет в его объятиях, ей холодно здесь, место южан — на юге… Луи кутает ее в плащ, хватает непослушные ладони, дышит на пальцы. В руках у него остается осколок глиняной чашки, в которой Маргарите носили еду.</p><p>Замок Дерзости наделяет ею всех.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>